ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
VenomMyotismon
|size=38G[http://web.archive.org/web/20100614225455/http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p55/5-3.html Digimon Pendulum: VenomVamdemon] |from=MyotismonDigimon Adventure, "Prophecy" 38 |to=MaloMyotismonDigimon Adventure 02, "Oikawa's Shame" 48 |enva=Richard Epcar |partner=Crimson Stray Hacker |jacards= , , , |encards= , }} VenomMyotismon is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from "Venom Myotismon" and whose design is derived from the Beasts of Revelation, as well as the mythological Abaddon. It is a demon beast that has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell, and is the true, digivolved form of the king of darkness, Myotismon. As VenomMyotismon, who has unleashed its hidden power, it has nothing but omnicidal and destructive impulses, and Myotismon, who originally maintained its gentlemanly conduct, reason, and intelligence, hates exposing its true, ugly form.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/venomvamdemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: VenomVamdemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The VenomMyotismon Variable reduces all enemies' VP to zero.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers VenomMyotismon digivolves from SkullSatamon in line 34.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The VenomMyotismon card, titled "VenomVamdemon", is a rank 5 card which summons a VenomMyotismon to aid the party in battle.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo takes a VenomMyotismon with him in his first battle against Lord HolyAngemon's forces, and he is nearly killed when digivolves into . intervenes and saves him, but, in their arrival, and choose to decapitate him with a punch and then punch out his "true" body. may be related to this VenomMyotismon, as Neo says that VenomMyotismon is Myotismon's leftover hatred. Digimon Digital Card Battle The real VenomMyotismon resides in Infinity Tower with his henchmen Tuskmon, Phantomon, MegaSeadramon and Machinedramon. After being possessed by A he becomes very strange and just repeats the same phrase over and over again; "What you are doing is merely delaying the inevitable." The VenomMyotismon card is #106 and is an Ultimate level Darkness-type card with 2310 HP, needing 60 DP to digivolve into, and worth 0 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Venom Infusion": inflicts 920 damage. * "Tyrant Savage": inflicts 530 damage. * "Chaos Flame": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. It has no support effect. This card can be obtained when you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'VENOMMYOTIS' or when you fuse Myotismon and LadyDevimon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. He is also one of the Blood Knights' leader Crimson's Digimon when Akira (player) fights him the second time at Soft Domain before the battle with ChaosLord. Digimon World 3 VenomMyotismon is an enemy that can be found on Gunslinger. The President of MAGAMI (also the leader of the A.o.A) has a VenomMyotismon. He is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 60/50. Digimon World DS VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon at level 56 and 99.990 total EXP. ,and can be found at Destroyed Belt. You also fight 2 VenomMyotismon that are used by a Tamer under Alphamon's control. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk VenomMyotismonis #312, and is a Mega-level, HPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 325 HP, 319 MP, 180 Attack, 157 Defense, 99 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Assassin, and EX Damage4 traits. It dwells in the ShadowAbyss. A VenomMyotismon appears in a quest in which Digitamamon wants Myostimon to play as 'Dracula' in his haunted mansion. VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon. In order to digivolve to VenomMyotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 66, with 6,666 Beast experience, and you must have a DemiDevimon in your party. VenomMyotismon can also DNA digivolve from Dragomon and Pipismon, if the base Digimon is at least level 60, with 33,333 Beast experience, and 33,333 Dark experience. Digimon Masters VenomMyotismon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. VenomMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon, and can digivolve to MaloMyotismon once the "Sodom and Gomorrah" has been applied to it. Attacks *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse): Injects a destructive computer virus within the body of the enemy Digimon, destroying all of their configuration data and terminating their functions. *'Inferno' *'Chaos Flame': Fires purple flames from its abdomen. *'Tyrant Savage': Swipes at the opponent with a flaming claw. *'Nightmare Claw' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Fictional demons